


intimate

by exopockets



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Baekhyun, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Pregnant Baekhyun, Rimming, Top Yixing, baekhyun is insecure, insecure, love making, mpreg baekhyun, yixing is such a nice person in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exopockets/pseuds/exopockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun feels insecure after gaining weight but yixing is always there to lift him up and reassure him. </p><p>[implied mpreg]</p>
            </blockquote>





	intimate

Yixing wraps his arms around Baekhyun from behind and rests his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder as he watches down at their daughter's sleeping face. 

"She finally asleep?" Yixing asks Baekhyun as he tucks his face into the crook of Baekhyun's soft neck and slowly sways them.

"Yeah finally," Baekhyun sighs, "I had to breastfeed her for like an hour. " 

"Give her to me and I'll tuck her into bed," Yixing lowly says in Baekhyun's ear, "You go upstairs to get ready for bed, I'll take care of her. You've had her for almost the whole day." 

"But I'm her father," Baekhyun tiredly argues back.

"Yeah and I'm also her father, just hand her over to me, okay?....okay?" 

"Yeah okay," Baekhyun finally agrees and hands Yerim over to Yixing but not before delivering a kiss to Yerim's forehead.

"Now get your ass upstairs," Yixing playfully says in faux anger. Yixing heads to the nursery upstairs after Baekhyun and upon arriving to the pink coloured room he puts her down gently in her white crib. He places a soft kiss against Yerim's cheek and before leaving he remembers to put on the baby monitor and place it on the table beside the crib. He softly closes the nursery door behind him and goes to the bedroom that he shares with his lovely husband.

When he enters their bedroom he doesn't see Baekhyun anywhere but he does hear water running in their en-suite bathroom and he can safely assume that Baekhyun's in the shower.

Yixing crawls onto the bed since he had already showered and sits against the headboard with a pillow behind his back and surfs the web on his phone while he waits for Baekhyun to finish in the shower. A few minutes on Kakao Talk replying to some of his friends messages he hears the bathroom door open and looks up to see Baekhyun with a towel wrapped around his body. He watches wordlessly as Baekhyun does his bedtime routine gracefully. Everything Baekhyun does is graceful. The way he drops the towel and sits on the end of the bed, lotioning up his hairless legs with sweet smelling lotion and moisturising his supple thighs. When Baekhyun catches Yixing's gaze on him he immediately hurries over to their walk in closet to dress.

Weird, he always dresses in front of Yixing... well that was before Yerim was born. Come to think of it, Baekhyun hasn't dressed in front of him in a while and he almost forgot how Baekhyun looks naked! 

He shakes the thoughts from his head when Baekhyun comes back into their bedroom with Yixing's sweater on that stops mid-thigh on Baekhyun's small frame and covers up his boxers so you'd think Baekhyun wasn't wearing anything underneath. He is wearing thick wool socks that stops at his knees. Yixing immediately puts his phone on the bedside table and beckons Baekhyun over to him. Baekhyun gets on the bed and crawls over to him before seating himself on Yixing's lap. 

"Hello," Baekhyun laughs softly against Yixing's neck where his visage is buried in the crook of Yixing's neck. 

"Mmm you smell nice," Yixing replies as he noses up and down Baekhyun's neck. They bask in each others warmth and love when Baekhyun turns his face to nudge at Yixing's cheek. Yixing softly kisses the corner of Baekhyun's mouth when Baekhyun suddenly moves his face so that the kiss is placed on his lips. 

They kiss softly for a few minutes. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Yixing's neck. Yixing softly kisses Baekhyun's throat to hear him moan and Yixing's hands travel down to Baekhyun's hips to feel extra fat? Love handles? Yixing groans against Baekhyun's throat, he loves the extra fat at Baekhyun's hips so he squeezes Baekhyun's love handles. 

As if breaking from a trance, Baekhyun pushes Yixing away and Yixing feels Baekhyun's small fists hitting his chest softly and Yixing's sitting there in a confused daze. 

"What's wrong, Baek? Did I do something wrong? What did I do wrong, Baek?" He hears Baekhyun sniffle and he panicks a little. 

"Baek wha-"

"You're probably turned off -sniffle- you probably disgusted -sniffle- by my bo-"

"Baekhyun you making no sense. What are you saying?" Baekhyun calms down a bit. "You probably felt it"

"Baek?"

"My love handles! I gained a lot of weight after I gave birth to Yerim. I'm sorry, you're probably turned off by my body." Yixing lifts up Baekhyun's chin so that they can make eye contact with each other. "Stop this nonsense! In fact your love handles turned me on! It doesn't matter if you gained weight, you're still beautiful to me. You still sexy to me." 

"You don't care if I gained baby fat on my stomach, thighs and ass?" Yixing groans. "You gained weight on your ass? Fuck! Of course I don't care if you gained weight and the fact that it was because of my baby, the pregnancy, I find that so sexy. I find it sexy how your body had to change to accommodate Yerim. You are so amazing for carrying my baby for nine months. Is this why you haven't dressed in front of me? Because you gained weight?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun says with heated cheeks. 

"Don't ever feel insecure, you're my husband. I'd always want you babe, only you."

"Yeah?" Baekhyun softly asks as he kisses Yixing's jaw. 

"Yeah, only want you babe. I'd always choose you," Yixing mumbles against Baekhyun's lips. They kiss passionately as Yixing's hands slide to Baekhyun's love handles and squeezes as Baekhyun moans into the kiss. Yixing's hands goes to Baekhyun's thick thighs and grip the flesh to pull Baekhyun closer to him. 

Baekhyun breaks the kiss with a gasp. "Fuck you're so hard underneath me," he moans when he feels Yixing's rock hard cock against his ass. 

"That's what you do to me, babe." Their lips meet again for a kiss except this time Yixing lifts himself up to his knees, prompting Baekhyun to wrap his legs around Yixing's waist and wound his arms more tightly around Yixing's neck. 

"F-Fuck you're so strong," Baekhyun moans into Yixing's ear as he gets turned on my Yixing showing his strength. Yixing hums as he kisses Baekhyun's neck and lays him back gently on the mattress. Baekhyun sighs in pleasure when Yixing sucks on his sweet spot. He grips Yixing's hair when he moves to his collarbones and sucks pulsing red hickies there. 

"Get this off," Yixing mumbles against Baekhyun's sweet smelling skin. Baekhyun raises his arms and Yixing takes off his sweatshirt. He continues his trail of wet kisses from Baekhyun's collarbones to his sensitive pink nipples. 

"Ah f-fuck," Baekhyun breathly moans when Yixing's warm mouth sucks on one of his nipples. "Oh fuck," Baekhyun harshly whispers up to the ceiling as he grips Yixing's hair. He had breastfed Yerim like an hour ago so his nipples are still sensitive. Yixing gives the same treatment to the other nipple before peppering kisses down Baekhyun's stomach. 

"Such a beautiful little body," he mumbles between kisses. Yixing quickly takes off his own shirt and boxers and Baekhyun's boxers before settling on his stomach in front of Baekhyun's spread legs, throwing Baekhyun's legs over his broad shoulders, giving him the perfect view of Baekhyun's pretty pink hole. 

He groans lowly as Baekhyun's hole clench around nothing in anticipation. The feel of Baekhyun's wool socks feels nice against his back as he cautiously licks a stripe up Baekhyun's hole. Baekhyun's body jerks and he moans Yixing's name. Yixing delivers a couple more licks and he feels Baekhyun's legs cross and uncross against his back. 

"Yixing," Baekhyun moans. Yixing sucks on Baekhyun's hole harshly like a starved man and Baekhyun whimpers. "F-fuck" Yixing doesn't hold back and swirls his tongue around Baekhyun's hole before breeching Baekhyun with his tongue. 

"fuck fuck fuck," Baekhyun harshly whispers into the silent night air as he clenches the bed sheets in his hands. He feels one of Yixing's finger enter alongside his tongue and he thrashes on the bed with broken moans tumbling from his mouth. Yixing pulls his tongue out of Baekhyun and adds a second finger in and he watches as Baekhyun falls apart by just his fingers. He adds a third spit slicked finger into Baekhyun. 

"Yixing," he watches as Baekhyun bites his lip before gripping his own hair to distract him from the pleasure Yixing is giving him. 

"You're so tight around my fingers, Baek." 

"Mmm I'm ready." Yixing pulls his fingers out of Baekhyun and wipes them clean against the bed sheets. He gets into the missionary position before slowly pushing into Baekhyun and he hears Baekhyun's sharp gasp right by his ear. "You're so fucking tight," Yixing groans against Baekhyun's neck where he has his face buried into Baekhyun's neck. 

Once he is buried to the hilt inside Baekhyun he stills his movements and waits for Baekhyun to adjust to his size. "You can move now," he hears Baekhyun say after a few minutes and he slowly pulls out before slowly pushing back in. He wants to make love tonight. Want to feel the slow drag of his dick against Baekhyun's walls and he wants Baekhyun to feel everything. 

Baekhyun moans into Yixing's ear on each thrust. He feels so full and it feels so good. He gasps when Yixing hits his prostate. "There, right t-there," is all he says and Yixing changes the angle so that he hits Baekhyun's prostate on each thrust. Baekhyun comes untouched after a few thrusts to his prostate and Yixing follows close behind when he feels Baekhyun's walls suddenly clench around his dick and he's cumming inside Baekhyun. They come down from their highs and Yixing pulls out immediately to cuddle with Baekhyun. 

"I love you, Yixing-ah"

"Sleep well, Baekhyunnie. I love you too," he says as he kisses Baekhyun's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> fam I wouldn't mind kudos and comments :)


End file.
